Snow Angel
by Erin13
Summary: Originally one shot but if i get some nice reviews NO FLAMES I might put up another chapter


Plot: This is a one shot. Domon and OC Rain and OC. A girl has taken over as Neo Canada's Gundam fighter. What will she do when Domon has actually saved her life? Will her look alike kill him or will she leave him be? What happens when she saw his brother?

Snow-Angel. 

The snow came down gently in the once proud town of Fort McMurray. Domon walked through asking if anyone had seen his brother. Once again no one knew. *I have to find the Neo Canada fighter he might know something.* He thought. "NO! Let me go!" He heard a scream. 

"No way girly. Your rent is due." Chuckled a tall male. 

"Yeah so pay up now!" A lunatic little man ordered as he hopped back and forth. 

"I told you I ain't paying! That money's going towards my family!" The girl yelled as she struggled to get out of the grip. Her shoulder length light brown hair suddenly fell out of her black ball cap as the bigger man shook her around, her sky blue eye's showed no fear they showed nothing. "It's for my family!" She shouted and kicked him in the stomach and turned around only to have a gun straight at her temple. 

"That's enough you." Said the insane little dude. "Kane get up." he demanded as the big guy stood and dusted himself off but was then suddenly stricken down. "What the...." 

"Put down the gun." Domon ordered. 

"Move one more step lad and say goodbye to the girls brain." 

  
  


Domon never took a step but he lunged and kicked the gun out of the little man's hand then knocked him to the ground and forced a picture in his face. "Have you ever seen this man?" He demanded. No answer from the little guy. "Tell me now." 

"No I haven't!!" He shouted. 

"Damn." Was all Domon could muster. He turned to see if the girl was still there but she was gone without a trace, But he noticed her hat and picked it up. Inside was her name and Address. "Amber Lynn Garbutt 65 Beacon Hill Drive." He mumbled. 

"You aren't seriously thinking about going after her are you?" Rain asked walking up. 

"Why would it be any of your business?" He asked with a snort and walked down the street. "Excuse me sir. Where's Beacon hill?"

"Right up there sunny." Said an old man and pointed up to an old road that was up a hill.

"Typical." Domon mumbled. 

"I'm coming...."

"No you're not Rain. I'm going alone." He stated and began to run up the hill. 

  
  


~*~

"What do you mean 'came out of no where'?!?" Amber's mother Katherine shouted. 

"I mean when I had a gun to my head he came outta no where and saved me mom." She growled and grabbed an apple. 

"And you just left him there without saying thanks!?" 

"Mom! He was Neo Japan's Gundam fighter! Do you really want our home town even more destroyed!?" Amber screamed in protest. 

"No but you could have had some manner's and said thank you! What kind of daughter did I raise!?" 

"Not a very nice one that's what!" She snapped. "We could have rotted away on that colony mom but I got us here with training my ass off and working to keep under cover. I don't need some one wrecking it for us okay!" Amber yelled. "I'm going out again." She stated and putting her hair up in a high pony tail then going into her room and changing into blue jeans and a black sweater with the Canadian flag on the left shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


Amber opened the door and ran out. She wanted to get away. Her mother was always nagging her trying to get under her skin. It was not always like this before her father died her mother always approved of what she did even if it was beating up a guy for money. "I hate her..." She whispered and stopped when she came to a small ledge showing the once proud Athabasca river. 

"Hey! Amber!" Came a shout. 

"Go away Roy." She growled as the boy came up to her. He had dark black hair and deep brown eye's. "Roy bug off and go back to fixing the Gundam." She ordered. 

"It's fixed." He chuckled. "Now spill what's wrong?"

"You should know. My mother. It's always my mother!" She shouted and threw a rock down the small cliff and into the deep river.

"Calm down. Don't take...." He trailed as she hit him. 

"The easy way out! God I know Roy! Suicide isn't the way out! You've told me a million times!" She screamed and stormed off towards her home.

"Ouch..." He growled rubbing his cheek.

"You alright?" Rain asked walking up and holding out her hand.

"Yeah thank you." He stated getting up. 

"What was with her?" she asked.

"Amber's always testy." he stated and smiled lightly. "So what's your name?" 

"Rain." She whispered. "And yours?"

"Roy." 

~*~

Amber stormed into her house. "Mom I'm....you again!?" She almost shouted when she saw Domon sitting at the table eating some food. 

"Hey we meet again. Oh yeah this is yours." He chuckled and threw the hat at her. 

"Amber was this the young man who saved you?" He mother questioned. All Amber could do was glare deadly at her ditz of a mother. 

"Yea mom. I thank you sir but I really must have you leave." 

"Amber Lynn don't be so rude!" He mother demanded. "The young man needs a place to stay so I told him he may stay here as thanks for saving you." 

"Fine." Amber sighed and crossed her arms. "But if he so much as peeks at me while I shower or change he's out of here."

"Whatever you say honey. Domon you may stay in my daughters room She may sleep on the floor." 

"She's just askin for trouble." Amber muttered. *Why doesn't she just adopt him into the family!?* her mind screamed. "What was your name? Domino?" 

"Domon, Domon Kasshu." He stated leaning back in the chair. 

"Oh I see Domino Kasshu Japan's Gundam Fighter. There was a rumor going around town that you were here." She stated and leaned against the wall. 

"I am here to fight Neo Canada's Gundam." Domon stated. 

"Well you won't find him here." Amber stated and started to make supper. "Mom would you go to the store and pick up some bread and some other things." She asked. 

"Yes be back in a bit." Her mother said grabbing her coat and leaving. 

  
  


A silence hung in the air as Amber continued to have her back to him. She could feel his eye's on her. He seemed completely entranced by the way she moved. Amber shook off the thought and grabbed an old CD and put it into the player. She pressed play and the song began to play as she continued to slice some carrots. She was whispering to the chorus as it went on "Ooh I wanna touch the sky, I wanna fly so high, Ooh I wanna hold you, I wanna love you tonight, Ooh I wanna touch the ski, I wanna fly so high, Oooh I wanna satisfy, I wanna make you cry..." She trailed and stopped cutting the carrots.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you continue?" Domon asked. He was amazed by her voice. 

"Nothing you need to worry about..." She trailed as she heard some people arguing. "I'll be right back." With that Amber ran out of the house. 

"What the..." Domon was quick to follow but what he saw shocked him. 

  
  


A group of people surrounded a house and were about to light it with a family inside. Amber was running straight for the house. "No stop it!" She screamed as it was to late. The house cause fire with just a small spark.. "Damn it!" With that Amber had broken through one of the window's and was inside while the people chanted. 

"Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn, ....etc" 

"Shit..." Domon mumbled as he watched the side of the house collapse. You could hear crying of a baby and screaming of a mother. Domon couldn't take it. Just as he was about to enter the house amber came running out with the mother and a young toddler. 

"My baby." The mother panted. 

"I'm on it." She stated and ran back in. 

"AMBER YOU IDIOT!" Roy shouted running up with Rain. 

"What is she doing?" Rain demanded. 

"Amber's trying to save a life. She never liked it when the people here wanted revenge for someone not paying rent. They burn the house down with the family inside." Roy growled. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a scream from Amber. A small bundle rolled out of the burning building. Roy ran over and picked it up. It was the baby that the woman wanted to be saved. "Where's Amber!?" He shouted. 

"I'll get her!" Domon shouted and dropped his red cape then went and bursted through the front door. 

"DOMON!" Rain shouted and went to go after him but was stopped by Roy. 

"No don't you'll get in the way." he stated. Rain looked and him and pouted. 

  
  


In the burning home Amber was struggling to get out from under a piece of balance beam. The fire slowly licked its way towards her trapped body. *Damn it I don't wanna die like this!* Her mind screamed as she struggled around. "Amber! Amber where are you!?" She could hear Domon shout over the crackling of the fire and the smoke.

"Over here!" She shouted. The fire was getting closer surrounding her. She could feel the heat against her now bare skin since she had to rip off the arms to her sweater to keep the baby safe. "Domon Help!" She coughed now the smoke was getting to her. 

"Hang on!" He shouted and magically appeared beside her. He lifted the balance beam and threw it away from her. Domon picked Amber up and went to run out of the building when the door was suddenly blocked by burning wood. 

"Back door..." Amber trailed trying to keep her eye's open. 

"Right." Domon nodded and raced dodging some burning lumber. 

  
  


He burst out the back door just as the roof collapsed causing ashes to go everywhere. Domon and Amber rolled and in the end he ended up on top of her and blocked away much of the ashes. Domon sat up and looked at Amber. She was breathing heavily and was looking straight at him with exhaust written all over her face. She was about to say thank you when a wave of dizziness and she blacked out. 

  
  


(Amber's POV)

  
  


All I could see was black. I couldn't see much else. Usually I could see pretty damn good in the dark but oh no my eye's didn't wanna work. I felt like I had a headache the size of the USA. I could hear someone calling my name but I didn't feel like answering all I could do was let a painful cry out as I could feel something stinging my side. Oh god what did I do? Wait. "Domon...." I moaned out. 

"Yes he's out in the hallway." I could hear Roy state. 

"What...happened?" I questioned knowing very well the answer I would receive. 

"You and your damn heroics!" He shouted almost in my ear. 

"I ain't depth!" I stated and opened my eye's seeing the brightness of the hospital lights. "How's Domon?" I asked. Wait a minute was I actually caring? Oh man I had to start laying off on the chocolate covered coffee beans. 

"I thought you didn't care about him." Roy stated. "A thorn in your side." I saw a spark in his eye that had disappeared when he lost his girlfriend along time ago come back. 

"Look he saved my ass. I at least owe him a thanks." I snorted. 

"He's only got a few burns." Roy stated. "You have the hots for him don't ya?"

"Yeah right. The Neo Japan fighter." I coughed and felt pain shoot up me.

"Riiight. Well the Doc's said you could leave in a day. The burns should heal by tomorrow." Roy stated. 

"So I'm stuck in bed till tomorrow!?" I couldn't believe it. I had a fight scheduled for today against Neo America's fighter. What was his name? Chibodee Crockett? I think that was it. 

"I already canceled the fight so don't panic." Roy stated. 

"Not so loud ya moron." I ordered bitterly as there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I ordered. Roy went and opened the door. *on no...* I thought as my mother came in. *Lecture time.*

  
  


~*~

(Domon's POV)

Why did I even go in after her? Was it cause she's Neo Canada's fighter? I don't think that's it. Just sitting here isn't going to get anything done. Uh oh there's her mother. Poor girl nineteen years old and forced to look after that harpy. Why do I keep feeling like I care? Stupid feelings in my stomach. Besides she has that Roy creep...There I go again! God damn it. "You alright?" I heard Rain ask. 

"Yes I'm fine." I grunted. I remember watching her go and talk to Roy and how she practically melted into his arms. Every time I think of Amber my mind goes to one thing. Her eye's. When I saved her they were a sparkling sky blue compared to when I saw them before she showed fear and generosity before she passed out. 

"No you're not. You're thinking of that girl aren't you?" Rain demanded. 

"Just as much as you think of that Roy dude." I replied cause Rain to blush badly. 

"Well that was just rude." she snorted. 

"Cry me a river." I mumbled as Roy walked out of the room. Rain's eye's lit up like a friggen Christmas tree. I knew she liked him she had it written all over her face.

"You can go in now." her mother stated. 

"K." I nodded and went into the room closing the door behind me despite the deadly glares I got from Roy. 

  
  


Just as I closed the door I looked at Amber. She had an IV hooked up to her right arm and a bandage around her waist. I went over and stood over her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. At least she wasn't yelling at me. 

  
  


(Out of Domon's POV and into Amber's POV I know u guys love me) 

  
  


I could hear my mom finally leave and then tell Domon he could go see me. After all I had promised her I'd be nice. But the minute she left my eye's closed. I couldn't keep them open it was like dead weight. What am I supposed to do when he finds out I'm a fighter? I bet he'll challenge me and I'll have my emotions get in the way and most likely get killed. I could picture it as my mind made me see black. My Timber-wolf Gundam being beaten by Neo-Japan. I coughed as I heard to door close and footsteps come towards me then stop a few inches from my bed. Most likely the doctor. I could feel a pair of eye's watching me and I could feel my chest tighten as a hand went on mine. It was bandaged and I knew then it was Domon. I forced my eye's to open and he quickly took his hand off of mine. His eye's were almost fused to mine and it made me nervous. "H-hey Domino." I joked. 

"Hey. How are you?" He asked and pulled up a chair.

"One, two, five, wounds around my waist no biggy. I've had worse. What about you?" I questioned looking at his hands. 

"Minor burns from the beam nothing else." He stated. There was something that he wasn't telling I could tell. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Liar." I snorted. 

"What if I am?" he asked idiotically. 

"Come on what's wrong?" It annoyed me when I know I can at least listen to people and try to help but they don't put in the effort. "Don't trust me?" 

"Have you seen this man?" he asked holding out a picture. 

"Oh God no...." I whispered and looked away. It was Kyoji. That two timing back stabber that I met on the colony. 

"So you've met him?" Domon whispered. 

"Met." I whispered bitterly. "I dated that mad man for a month and I wish he'd die." tears were beginning to fill my eye's. 

"How could you date him? He's way older than you." 

"I dated him behind my mother's back. Then he dumped me saying something about me not having a black enough heart to stay with him and how he needed someone smarter in assassinating and Gundam tactics." I chocked out. "He used me then ditched me. I swore I'd get him back." I could feel my fist tightening.

"He was my brother." Domon whispered. 

"Sorry." I mumbled. God I'm such an idiot spilling out everything I know before knowing his side of the story. 

"Don't be. I have to find him and kill him anyway." Domon stated calmly. 

"I see...by the way thanks. For saving me." I whispered. 

"Anytime." He smiled. God his smile could make any girl blush if only he did it more often. 

(Out of her POV and now regular POV)

  
  


Amber laid there with a blush over her face as Domon continued to smile at her. It was soon broken when she heard the one voice that was about to ruin everything. "Chibodee get back here! She's in no position to fight today! Can you not wait till tomorrow!?" Roy's voice called. 

"Hey she promised a fight today and I demand she keeps her word." His voice shouted. 

"Oh no." Amber whispered and tried to get up to run and hide but Domon made her lye back down. 

"Stay here." He ordered and blocked the door as Chibodee tried to open it. 

"HEY!" He shouted. "No fair! Ice let me in!" He demanded. 

"Ice?" Domon asked. 

"Code name. Roy demanded I have one." She stated. 

"She's in no position to battle buster so back off!" Domon ordered. 

"Domon!? Dude that you!?" 

"Yes. I'm talking to the fighter and she's hurt pretty bad so you will just have to wait until tomorrow." he stated with a growl. 

"Fine, Fine." Was all Chibodee could muster as he walked off.

"Thanks again." Amber smiled. "And here I thought that moron canceled the fight. I'll kill him." she muttered. 

  
  


Domon smiled and walked over to her and leaned over so his lips were by her ears. "I hope when you're better Ice you'll be up for the challenge of a Gundam fight." he whispered with his breath tickling her ear.

"I'll whip your ass and you know it." Amber smirked but wasn't ready for what was about to happen. "You know you...." She was cut off by Domon kissing her.

"See you tomorrow." He stated and left.

"Ya huh...." was all Amber could muster as she put her hand up to her lips. 

~*~

As Domon left he saw Rain and Roy walk down the other hall and snorted then left the hospital. He had to go for a walk a LONG walk. What had he done? He kissed the same girl his brother had dated. Made him feel disgusted. "Hey Domon!" Came a shout from behind. He turned to see George and Chibodee walk up. 

"What are you both doing here?" He asked. 

"We've both come to fight the one and only Neo Canada fighter." George explained. 

"Yeah well she's injured." Domon stated crossing his arms. 

"I know Chibodee told me."George smiled. "So is she what I have heard?" 

"Huh?" Was all Domon could answer. 

"Yeah she is a stuck up punk?" Chibodee asked. 

"At times. Other's she's just a normal girl...." he trailed.

"Yeah who saves families from burning buildings." The American laughed. 

"You like her don't you?" Geroge asked. 

"I do not. She's competition that's all." Domon growled. 

"So she meant nothing to you when you kissed her good bye." he teased. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I saw you kiss her dude." Chibodee chuckled. 

"So?" Domon asked as he continued to walk. 

"Hey we were only joking around!" George called to him. 

"Go joke around somewhere else!" Domon shouted back. 

  
  


He walk out of the hospital and looked around. The town was in ruins after the big explosion a few years back as the oil field. Wait? Could that have been where Kyoji landed? How could he have been so blind? His thoughts were taken off track the minute he heard a giggle. He watched as Rain and Roy rain by completely ignoring him. He hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. He continued his walk until he ended up at an old bridge that went across the large river. "She used to be so afraid to cross it when she had to go to school in Thickwood." Stated a voice. 

"Who's there!?" Domon demanded as he spotted a girl. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair and sparkling green eye's.

"I'm Nikki. One of Amber's old friends." She stated calmly. "No one ever goes over there." She whispered. "The bridge is so old no cars can go across it you can only walk." Nikki sighed. "To bad I can never leave this spot." 

"Why?" Domon asked causing the girl to giggle. 

"I'm dead Domon. I have been ever since the plants exploded." 

"I'm losing it." He stated bitterly. 

"Nope. You know what? You took something from Amber Kyoji left behind." 

"Oh what's that ghost girl?" he asked. 

"Take a wild guess." She smiled and disappeared. 

"Yeah I have definitely got to go get some sleep." he whispered and headed back to the hotel he was going to stay at. 

~*~

"MISSING!?" Roy shouted. 

"Yes missing." Kathy stated calmly. 

"How could Amber be missing? She's go a huge battle against two competitors today! How could she be missing!?" He demanded. 

"I don't know! You are supposed to be watching her! But you went out with that girl."

"Okay you know what give it a rest! No wonder Amber's sick of you!" Roy shouted and left. 

"She's not in the hospital or here is she?" Rain asked. 

"Nope. But I'm checking up on that so called gundam fighter."

"Who me?" asked Domon walking up. 

"Yes you where is she!?" Roy demanded throwing Domon against the wall. 

"Whoa calm down how the hell should I know!?" He asked. 

"You were the last one to see her last Night before visiting hours were up!" 

"Taking out your anger on Domon won't help us find her Roy!" Rain stated. 

"But I don't know where else to turn." he sighed and let go of Domon. 

"Where's her highschool?" 

"What? What kinda question is that?" he growled. 

"Where's the highschool?" Domon asked again. 

"Across the river up the first hill down the street and it's called father Merc. Why?" 

"Cause I have a hunch." Domon stated and got into his core lander. 

  
  


~*~

There she sat in her old school gym. The same place that had so many memories. Amber got up and began to walk around the school. She went up the flight of stairs to the second floor where the Science Social and English wings were. Amber walked over to a small place where you could look down on the back atrium. She remembered how she would always hang out here with some of her friends or just by herself. That's when she heard the front doors open *Someone's here.* Her mind raced as she took off her clunky shoes and ran in stealth back down stairs through another stair way. She knew this school better than anyone so almost no one could sneak up on her. 

  
  


She put her shoes down and ran down the hall and stopped when she saw Domon walking ahead of her. *Oh my God. How'd he know about this place!?* her mind asked as she turned around and ran. She didn't wanna face him. Not after last night. *I can't face him until our match. But how long can I stay hidden from him in here?* she asked her self as she went down a small hallway and into the math wing. Dead end unless she could.... "Amber!" She could hear him call. "Amber I know you're here!" 

"Curses." She mumbled and ran up the flight of stairs into the social wing. Only bumping right into him. 

"Why are you hiding?" He asked. 

"Cause I-I-I..." *was afraid I was gonna run into you.* She stuttered and went to run away. 

"On no you don't." Domon stated and grabbed her arm. 

"Lemme go Domino!" She ordered. 

"Why? So you can run away from your battles!?" He demanded. 

"No!" She screamed. "I was hiding from you!" Amber stated and let her tears fall freely. 

"Why?" he asked loosening his grip. Amber ripped out of his grip and ran out of the school leaving a confused Domon standing there. 

~*~

Chibodee looked at his watch. If she wasn't there in five minutes it was over and he would win by default along with George. Suddenly a wolf like mobile suit appeared it reared and stood on it's hind legs. The silver metal shone in the midday sun. On it's back was a sword and on it's sides were daggers. Everything on this particular mobile suit was a lot slimmer than the rest. It was build for speed and a lady piolet from the way it looked. "I hope you didn't wait long." Amber's voice stated as she adjusted to the tight black suit with a small Canadian flag on her shoulder. 

"Not to long at all. Let's get this over with!" Chibodee shouted. 

"Yes let's." Amber seemed to be in a trance as the battle began. She dodged every attack that was thrown at her. "No more games." She whispered as the wolves eye's glowed. "WOLVES FANG!" She shouted as she drew the sword and destroyed the arms of the mobile suit. 

"No way!" Chibodee shouted in shock. 

"Yes way." Amber stated. "Next." she mumbled and stretched as George came up in his Gundam Rose. 

"You may have taken out Chibodee easily but you won't with me." 

"Save the speech stuck up." She ordered.

  
  


They fought for what seemed like forever until George used his mane attack. Amber smiled. "Was hoping you would use that." She smiled. 

"What!?" George shouted. 

"Mirror wall!" She shouted as sudden wall appeared in front of her and deflected all the blasts back at George. 

"Ah!" Was all anyone could hear as the dust picked up. 

"Come on! You are supposed to be an excellent fighter compared to the others. I see now all looks no bite." Amber sighed and took out her sword. "Bub-bye." She whispered and used her minor attack to win that battle. 

  
  


It was after words when the battles were over and Amber had come out of her gundam that she was being watched from the shadows. Domon had seen the whole thing. Amber was practically ruthless on the battle field and she never let her emotions get in the way. It was scary to think that the same girl saved families almost everyday. Chibodee was shacking her hand and George was in a bit of shock from what happened. "Wow that was amazing." George stated. 

"Hope I didn't shake you up to much." Amber smiled brightly. 

"Hey Amber!" Roy shouted as he ran up. 

"Hey big bro!" Amber smiled. "Did you see that!? I kicked both their butts!" she shouted hugging him. 

"Yeah I saw. Awesome fight." He smiled. 

"Yuppers." 

"She was wow. Like who trained her?" Chibodee asked.

"I did." Roy stated calmly as Amber went to change out of the uniform. 

"Seriously?" Chibodee couldn't believe it. 

"Yes. Amber also know as the Princess of Ice was trained by the Gundam Mechanic Roy." he chuckled. 

"Cool. Mind givin me a few tips?" Chibodee asked. 

"Do and die Roy-chan!" Amber shouted running up. "Mom's got a big dinner planned for us all. She wants you all to join." 

"Sure we'd be honored to." George finally spoke. 

"Coolio Roy willll tell my mom." She smiled. 

"Why do I have to?" He whined. 

"Cause I have things to finish up down town." She smiled and punched his arm playfully then ran off. 

~*~

Amber ran up the long hill. She wanted some time alone when she got fed up of running she called her core lander and road it to Merc. *That was two easy battles in one day.* she thought with a smile until she reached Merc. "Would Nikki be impressed?" She questioned as she got out and went into the run down school. God how she missed everyone. They had all fled to different colonies after the explosion. She sighed and walked into the old mini chapel of the catholic school. She used to detest coming here and hated the celebrations in the gym, but now that everything was gone she missed it. Footsteps stopped her from her tears that were about to form. *Domon again.* She thought and decided just to stay there. The door was hidden well by pieces of wood that were never moved. 

"Amber!" She heard him call. "Amber I swear I'm not challenging you to a gundam fight just come out!" 

"No." She whispered and continued to listen to his foot steps.

"Amber!" His voice echoed through the halls until it sounded to far away. 

  
  


Slowly she took off her shoes and snuck out of the chapel. She looked around and it seemed like Domon had finally given up. She knew better. Amber quietly snuck down the halls and couldn't find him anywhere. *Good!* she thought. Amber ran up the main stair well and into the English wing then peered out a window. "He's still here!?" She whispered seeing his core lander still parked out in front of the school. 

"Yes I am." He stated. 

"Crap." She mumbled and went down the stair case by her side. (Yes this school has a lot of stair cases. Think 1200 students okay.) Amber just bolted down and ran out then towards the old library. 

~*~

Roy walked down the old road to the elementary School called Good Shep. He and Amber used to go there as well as Merc. He never knew her in elementary he never knew she was alive until highschool. She was grade 9 he was grade 10. It was funny how close they had become and the fact that she was now a Gundam piolet and he was the mechanic. "Roy!" Rain shouted running up. 

"Hey Rain." He smiled as they hugged. "What's the rush?" He chuckled. 

"Well you see I can't find Domon anywhere and he and Amber are supposed to fight later on." She stated cuddling into him. He was a lot warmer than the weather around her. 

"He's probably training. you cold?" He asked as she shuttered from the cool breeze.

"Yes." she whispered. 

"Come on let's head back to my place. I know your hangers to far and Amber took the core lander." 

"Okay." She smiled as he gave her his jacket. 

"This will keep ya warm." he stated smiling at her. 

"Thanks." She whispered as they began to walk off.

~*~

Domon walked down the empty halls. Why was she so afraid of him? It didn't make sense. He sat down on the small stage from the drama room that looked out onto the cafeteria. Where could sh have gone? It was driving the usually heartless jerk mad. He laid back and sighed deeply. "Amber where'd you go?" he mumbled and suddenly felt something sit on his lap. He shot up quickly only to see a small kitten. "Hey what's your name?" he chuckled and petted the black cat with a white star on her forehead. 

"Her name is Starlight." Amber stated coming up behind him from the drama room. 

"Well, well. Amber came out to see me." He smiled lightly. 

"Yeah well when you call my cat a he instead of a she you kinda crossed the line." She smiled lightly and sat beside him. 

"Amber who was Nikki?" Domon asked as Starlight looked at him funny. 

"She was my best friend but died out at the plants awhile back. Nikki hated Gundam fights and the whole thing. I loved it." She sighed and held back tears. "Her and Roy were real tight for a bit." her voice went into a shear whisper and her eye's were hidden by the shadow of her bangs. "Sometimes I can still picture us walking down the halls of this school laughing and talking about guys." She held back a sob as tears fell down her face. 

"Sh....it's okay." Domon whispered comfortingly and pulled her into a hug. 

"She'd be so angry with me." 

"No. I bet she'd be happy for you. Amber remember how I told you when you got better we'd fight?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I know. Tomorrow at dawn." She whispered burying her face into his chest. "I might not be able to go all out on you." 

"You'll have to." Domon said. 

"But I don't want to." She shivered as his breath tickled the back of her neck. 

"I'll make you a deal. If I win you come with me and Rain. Roy can come to." 

"And if I win?" 

"Anything you want." He stated. 

"Okay. Deal." She said looking him straight in the face. 

"Good..." He whispered and kissed her. "Seal the deal with a kiss." he whispered.

Amber blushed deeply. She was about to say something when she realized she and Domon would be late for supper. The two raced out of the school and towards their core landers. 

  
  


~*~

Amber and Domon burst through the door only to realize supper had been eaten without them and two others. "Hey where's Roy-chan?" Amber asked looking around.

"Was he not with you two?" George asked. 

"Uh let me think. NO!" Amber snapped. 

"Amber-Lynn...." her mother began.

"Oh can it." She stated. 

"Whoa mouthy." Chibodee chuckled. 

"Yeah ya think?" She snorted. 

"Hey we late?" Roy asked walking in with Rain. 

"Uh...maybe just a little you big knuckle head." Amber stated then began to laugh. "Rain and Roy were making out!" Points to some lipstick smuggled on his lips. 

"AMBER!" Roy shouted and blushed deeply along with Rain as she looked at Domon who seemed to care less. 

"Well it's true. Here you big baby." she stated and licked her thumb then got rid of the smudges. "Happy?" 

"You are not goin to live through your sleep tonight." He growled. 

"You wish my dear brother. You wish. Well I'm sorry that we were late guys." She sighed. 

"No worries. We were only going to head back to the hotel. We'll see you at the fight tomorrow." George stated and left along with a very tired Chibodee. 

"Well they were nice boys." Her mother smiled. 

"Yeah well g'night." Amber yawned.

  
  


~*~

3:00am

  
  


Amber jolted awake from a nightmare and was covered in sweat. It was the horrible reminded that she had lost her best friend. Nikki's funeral. Amber shook it off and decided to concentrate on the battle ahead. Stepping into the shower Amber winced at the temperature. "To hot to hot." She whispered and slowly adjusted to the temperature. She was soon relaxed and started to clean her hair. Her mind slowly drifted off to odds and ends when suddenly a shot of Neo-Japans gundam hit her. It was lying on the ground legs gone and an injured arm. Yet she wasn't in the cockpit. "What the hell..." 

"Your emotions are in the way." Stated a voice. 

"Ah!" Amber screamed and covered herself with the towel from the hanger. "Who are you!?" She demanded. The girl looked like her except her hair was a bit darker. 

"Your worst nightmare." She whispered. 


End file.
